


The Party Scene

by modoki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modoki/pseuds/modoki
Summary: You're at a party and gain the attention of seven boys:Jaemin - The boy who likes youTaeyong - The party hostDoyoung - The flirty boyShotaro - The boy who just wants to have funXiaojun - The fairly chill oneLucas - The always high oneJaehyun - The one who's keeping an eye on youAre you staying or leaving?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Osaki Shotaro/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a tiktok by @kiidkpop so I want to give her credit for the prompt! I don't really write reader fics but I was inspired. After reading through the first chapter, you get to choose your ending by selecting the chapter named after the member you want to spend more time with at the party.

With the party most likely already in full swing, it was about time to head over. Everything has been so stressful lately because of finals but that meant only a few weeks left of the semester. Thinking about what lies ahead is both exciting and stressful but it is best to push aside those feelings and enjoy the party you heard about. 

The whole thing was kind of secretive. Being friends with Jaemin really got you into the loop and that is something you feel thankful for. Focusing on passing your classes takes a lot of time so following up on each and every rager was something you just could never afford to do. 

You never knew how Jaemin had time to do both but the boys in his major always invited him to everything and who was he to say no? Jaemin never liked to let anyone down and that was something everyone knew. The boy is so sociable, it makes you dizzy. There isn’t a single person in the school who does not know Jaemin but no one seems to know him well enough to spend time with him outside of those parties. 

The mystery of it all made you say yes to his invitation because you didn’t know why he had asked you to go. Thinking about the possibilities transformed that statistics class into a blur. Maybe it was just obvious that you never go to parties unless invited. Maybe you looked a little extra stressed when the teacher put the new lesson up on the board. Anything could have been possible. 

As soon as you were dressed, the questioning seemed to disappear and you were already hearing your phone ring from across the room. You rushed over to grab it, seeing your best friend’s name displayed on the screen. 

“Hey!” 

“Hey! Where are you!?” Her voice was hard to pick up, the loud music blaring in the background was much too strong. 

“What?” 

“I said! Where. Are. You?” 

“I’m on my way, couldn’t find something to wear….” 

“Ugh, typical Y/N.” You could just tell she rolled her eyes, “Hurry up! I made some new friends that I want you to meet.” 

“Of course, Sorn, where  _ don’t _ you make new friends?” She laughed in response, saying something else that got lost within the noise before hanging up. 

A social butterfly like Sorn has no problem sneaking her way into the hearts of everyone she meets and that is something you love a lot about her. The two of you had been close since you were young which meant you loved to do a lot of the big things together. This party was no exception as you begged her to accompany you despite her having to rush over there right after her shift at the school store. 

Of course, you should have been there by now but hiding behind the fact that you are indecisive about what to wear, your nerves are very much kept secret. Sorn undoubtedly knows how you feel but you muster up everything and head to the party. 

The school has a strict policy against students hosting parties but upperclassmen often got together to rent houses close to the campus to have much more freedom. Luckily, you only need to walk about a block to find the house with the music blasting. It was surprising the party hadn’t been shut down with how many people were piling into the place but you slipped in through the front door in search of Sorn. 

Immediately, you are hit with a plethora of scents and the overwhelming nature of the party makes you take a moment to process where you are. There are people standing around mostly talking in groups and it begins to feel easier to move around. Everyone looks so relaxed and is having a good time being social and forgetting about the stress of classes. 

You feel good as you walk through but your mind is set on Sorn. Most of the people at this party of people you do not recognize but there is a good number of familiar faces from class. As you walk through the house, you pass a group of friends playing UNO on the coffee table and find yourself at the base of the stairs. Everything up there looks dark, there is no way Sorn could be up there, could she? 

Just when you assume it couldn’t possibly hurt to look, you feel a tight grip on your arm, pulling you away. 

“I don’t think you wanna go up there.” You come face to face with a boy you never met before. He is dressed casually but his effortless good looks keep your eyes locked on him for a second before you find yourself asking him why. “You don’t look like you’ve been to one of Ten and Taeyong’s parties before, am I right?” You nod, “Ten always drags Johnny up there for some privacy. But it’s okay, you didn’t know. I’m Jaehyun by the way.” 

“Y/N. I’m looking for my friend, Sorn.” 

“Oh! You’re here with her?” He smiles, gently taking your hand, “She is so fun, last time I saw she was talking to Doyoung in the backyard.” 

There was a glass sliding door leading to a spacious yard. Already there were dozens of students gathered beneath the sparkling lights strung up to liven the area up. With speakers set up around the yard, there was much more room for dancing there than inside the house. Jaehyun led you through the crowd of people towards a small seating area around a firepit. Sorn was sitting beside a very beautiful man, Doyung you assumed, and somebody else you vaguely recognize from last semester’s photography class. 

“You’re here!” Sorn leaped out of her seat to give you a hug nearly stumbling over the fire, forcing the two boys to react quickly and ready themselves to catch her. 

“I see you made friends.” 

“That’s what I was saying! Y/N this is Doyoung, he’s a senior in something beautiful. And this is Shotaro, and it's his first college party too, how cool!” You nod at the two of them, hoping to be able to speak to them but Sorn is much too excited. “Jaehyun! You met, Y/N already. How did that happen?” 

“Just keeping an eye on her.” Jaehyun laughed, “She tried to walk in on Ten and Johnny.” Doyoung looks practically scared when he hears what could have happened and you suddenly feel extremely grateful to have met Jaehyun at that time because there is no telling what ungodly sight you may have come across if you walked up those stairs. 

“I need another drink, to be honest.” Sorn shrugs and looks at you. The two of you are good at silently communicating sometimes and she knows you are slightly overwhelmed by the sheer volume of people at this party but you nod at her before she smiles and heads off. Doyoung and Jaehyun also excuse themselves to also get drinks as you sit down, leaving you alone with Shotaro. You are unsure why they ran off but maybe one of them has a thing for your best friend. It’s something that doesn’t bother you because holding a conversation with three strangers was already making you nervous. 

“Are they always like this?” You hear the young-looking boy speak up beside you. When you turn to look at him, he has both his hands wrapped around a plastic cup filled with alcohol that looks like he hasn’t even taken a sip. 

“Sorn has a lot of energy, but I love her.” 

“I mean, parties. This is a lot to take in.” 

“I’m not sure, I don’t really go to parties.” Your words seemed to reassure Shotaro, maybe something about feeling less alone made him more comfortable. 

“I really want to have some fun, but Yuta walked off as soon as we got here.”

“Want me to help you find him?” Shotaro nods and the two of you get up together. He smiles warmly and the two of you start to walk away from the fire. Yuta is someone you thankfully know because he always is one to make a scene. The boy was only in your art history lecture class last semester but the amount of times he entered the hall late with a coffee in hand, all fifty six students in the class knew who Yuta was. 

You make small talk with Shotaro while you can, but it is difficult to speak to one another as you weave around the big speakers. Whoever Taeyong was, he really loved music because it was blasting in every corner of the party. Rounding the corner, you come across the UNO group and spot Yuta among them. You poke Shotaro and point his friend out, watching the young boy smile in return. 

There was something about Shotaro that you found unmistakably cute and you could not figure out the exact reason. He wasn’t someone you were able to get to know just yet but the night was still very young. 

“I’ll come find you later, how long are you staying?” 

“Not sure.” Yuta spots Shotaro speaking to you and waves him over, “See you later, if I leave early then I’ll see you on campus, okay?” Shotaro nods and walks over to his friend. For a second you watch as he sits down and a boy wearing a black bucket hat deals him cards to play. 

As you turn around, you run right into another body. In the moment, your first instinct is to apologize but as you open your eyes and look up, you see Jaemin smiling at you. 

“Sorry.” 

“No worries, I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Why not?” 

“When do you ever?” 

“You’ve never invited me.” You shoot back, watching a big smile form on his face. 

“So you only came because  _ I  _ invited you. Got it.” Jaemin had a very confident attitude, almost like he felt proud that he got you to come to a party. If someone else invited you, it was true that maybe you wouldn’t have gone but it wasn’t like you were relying on  _ Jaemin _ to make the move in order for you to attend. “Can I get you a drink?” You nod and he leads you to the kitchen where luckily there is plenty to choose from. With bottles of beer and sodas in an ice bucket to bottles of alcohol on the counter, you quickly make a decision and Jaemin picks the same. While he is doing so, Doyoung returns with a smile, bottle in his hand. 

“Thought I wouldn’t be able to find you when I didn’t see you and Taro at the firepit anymore.” Doyoung smiled, standing tall as if he was competing with Jaemin who had been standing beside him. 

“I helped him find Yuta, then I ran into Jaemin.” you nod in the boy’s direction but Doyoung does not acknowledge him. “But I thought you were trying to talk to Sorn so I didn’t go look for you guys.” Jaemin makes a face, something you miss when the pretty boy opens his mouth again. 

“Sorn was telling me so much about you, think we could hang out some more?” 

“Now?”

“Are you busy?” As you go to turn to Jaemin, you notice he was no longer standing in front of you. At some point when you were talking to Doyoung, the other boy backed out and headed elsewhere. There is a sense of guilt when you notice the boy who invited you to the party was no longer in your presence and you offer an apologetic smile to Doyoung. 

“I really should look for Jaemin, but how about later?” 

“Yeah, don’t leave the party without at least saying goodbye.” If Doyoung was annoyed by your choice, he didn’t show it. That boy was full of confidence and there was no telling what was going on in that mind. Everyone checked him out as he walked by and for good reason. 

You move through the party again to find Jaemin but there is no telling where he headed off to. Every step deeper into the crowd you find yourself more and more lost. Finding a spot to rest, you notice two boys sneaking down the steps you were told not to ascend earlier. If they weren’t Ten and Johnny then there was no doubt they walked in on Ten and Johnny. By the looks of it, the smaller was beaming as he happily led the taller back into the sea of bodies. 

“He’s lucky he lives here or there’s no way he’d get away with that.” A boy is standing beside you, beer in one hand while the other is in his pocket. He looks slightly annoyed to see anyone on the stairs but he speaks in a way where he is not surprised. 

“Ten?” 

“My housemate.”

“You’re Taeyong?”

“You’re at my party and you don’t know who I am? I’m a little offended” He pouted. 

“Jaemin invited me, I’m in the same statistics class.” 

“That makes sense.” He nods, “But it is nice to meet you, Y/N.”

“How do you know my name?” 

“Jaehyun tells me all about the cute girls he meets at parties.” He takes a casual sip of his beer and you look absolutely dumbfounded. Jaehyun had spoken to you for only a short while yet he was telling others about you? “I just had to come say hello.” 

“Jaehyun thinks I’m cute?” 

“What? He’s not wrong.” Taeyong speaks loudly as the music around you ramps up in intensity. You have half a mind to ask him what the deal with all the speakers are but you decide not to change the subject. “I have to go scold Ten but I’d rather spend time with you.” You smile sheepishly, about to protest him heading off until a chorus of screams can be heard from the backyard. “Fuck, next time tell me not to let Lucas invite anyone from poli-sci.” Taeyong looked at you, obviously distressed, “I’ll find you later, okay?” 

“Yes-” Another scream. “Go.” You try to give him an apologetic smile before he turns and heads off to the source of the chaos. 

All of that running around has been quite tiring. Now that the boys cleared from the couches following the UNO game, you find a place to sit. The party is going on all around you but all you can focus on is how comfortable it is to finally be able to sit down. You wonder about the boys you have met and if Sorn went home with the boy she had been crushing on for a while. She had been too shy to make a move on Yuto for a few years and even dated Hwitaek for a few months before he graduated last year just to avoid possible rejection from Yuto. 

Jaehyun was a nicer person to have met when you did, it would have been awkward if you walked in on Ten and Johnny and equally as embarrassing to make the trek of shame back down the stairs afterwards. He really saved you from that embarrassment and believes that you are cute. Taeyong was sweet and actually appeared to be responsible because it took a lot to handle and maintain a party of this size. From what she heard, this home threw parties often so Taeyong and Ten were probably party host experts by now. Although, you aren’t sure how much help Ten was in the preparations if he spends most of the time with his boyfriend. 

Doyoung is the kind of guy who was unmistakably handsome. You could tell just by the confidence he held as he spoke. The boy just had to walk through a crowd to garner the attention of everyone present. It was a little ridiculous and you could not even begin to imagine what Sorn had said to get him to pay you that kind of attention. Perhaps he just flirted with anyone and you were fresh meat to the party scene but you had to admit, you liked the attention. It was a completely different feeling when you were around Shotaro. You were comfortable speaking with someone like him, as if he brought a fresh air to the party. Getting to talk to him so early in the night pushed aside your nervousness so you really are thankful to have met him. You wished you spent more time with Jaemin, someone who you had only been able to really talk to casually in class. He always had this bright attitude that made others like him. If you had been asked, you would call yourself his friend but only in a school sense. Jaemin had always been someone you wished that you could get to know better but sometimes it was hard to hang out with someone who was always being invited to other places. 

“This seat taken?” You shake your head and look up seeing Xiaojun, a boy from your statistics class flop beside you on the couch. He smiles, looking as if he just arrived. “Did you know if you sit in the bathtub and cover your ears the music sounds like you’re in a spaceship?”

“A what?” 

“A spaceship. It just sounds all woooooosssssshhhhhh, you know?”

“Woosh? How did it go?” You ask with a smirk, but he pays no mind to your sarcastic tone and makes the sound again. Xiaojun covers his ears in an attempt to recreate the motion but sighs in defeat. 

“You only get the real experience if you were actually  _ in _ the tub.” 

“Xiaojun, are you okay?”

“Of course.” He smiles weakly, “never better…” For a second you share a moment, unsure if you should press the matter. Xiaojun is someone you have spoken to much less than Jaemin in that class but you aren’t one hundred percent strangers. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He was quiet for a bit but you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. All he did was lean back into the soft cushion and stare up at the ceiling. You couldn’t tell if he was here with anyone but it was likely if he was then it would be Kun. Those best friends were nearly inseparable. 

“Maybe. But I might just need to relax in the spaceship with a beer.” He starts to get up, “If you’re curious about what it sounds like, I’ll show you later.” Xiaojun offers a small smile before heading off to the kitchen to get a drink. 

There are so many different groups at this party, mostly staying within their social circles but it was interesting to see so many people you recognize. Just as you were going to get up to get another drink, you hear another loud crash and a scream much like the one that caused Taeyong to run off earlier. Being curious, you decide to head outside only to spot a broken folding table and three boys on the ground. One of them looks slightly injured but all three of them are laughing so you know it isn’t a big deal. All you can do is stand there, trying to understand what exactly just went down and why. The tallest one gets up from the grass, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard as he stumbles closer to you. 

“Did you see that? Jungwoo thought he could land a backflip off that table.” You look over at the injured boy, finally getting up with a smile despite the small limp. “Walk it off, Woo baby!” Jungwoo rolled his eyes at the loud boy and flipped him off before sitting down by the fire.

“Is he okay?” 

“Duh, he’s the dramatic type. You should have watched his form, it was iconic.”

“Lucas!” Taeyong called, rushing over to the scene, “What did I say about table olympics?” The annoyance was obvious on the host’s face but Lucas only gave him a shrug in response. Now that the table was broken, you assume there wouldn't be any more funny business and it seems Taeyong believes that too. He is already walking off, huffing about how ridiculous some of these guys are and how annoying this will be to clean up later. 

“I bet you’d make it.” You joke, watching the boy fill with excitement instantly. 

“You get your pretty ass that I can! If only it wasn't broken.” 

“Y/N! There you are!” Suddenly Sorn rushes over to you, happily waving a cup in her hand to give to you. She looks a little drunk but she was still walking just fine in her heels so you said nothing about it. 

“There I am? Where have you been?” 

“Around…” There is guilt in her eyes like she has something to share so you stare her down until she caves, “Okay! I was hanging out with Mark! He wanted to go over to the diner and grab food but I wanted to make sure you knew I was leaving.” 

“Mark Lee, I knew he was your type.” You playfully roll your eyes, shoving her shoulder, “What are you waiting for? Go!” 

“Really? I mean, thank you Y/N! And sorry for interrupting you and…?”

“Lucas.”

“Right, Lucas.” She winks, “Seriously thank you! I'll text you later!” 

You wave at your friend and watch her disappear back into the crowd before you turn back to the boy who you'd been standing with. Now that the whole table fiasco was over you were able to actually get a good look at him. Lucas was someone you've seen vaguely on campus, but he only ran with the stoner crowd so it always felt so exclusive to join. 

“Hey, you seem cool. Why haven't I met you before?” 

“Because maybe you're not as cool as me.” You joked, earning a fake whine from Lucas. 

“That was so mean, why are you mean to me, Y/N?”

“Because I never got to see you backflip.” 

“Okay, you know I can't because the table is broken, but what about I show you something cooler? If you are interested, I'll be in the front yard in fifteen minutes.” Before you could say anything, he was skipping off through the glass doors into the house. 

Being alone again, you wondered if you should go and find one of the boys you were speaking to earlier. There was so much going on, you'd much rather hang out with someone you at least got a little acquainted with now that Sorn left the party. With a quick look at your watch, it was getting pretty late but at the same time you wanted to make the most out of the party. 


	2. Jaemin

It was almost a no-brainer to go look for Jaemin since he disappeared in the middle of your conversation with Doyoung and you had wanted to spend some time with him. As the person who actually invited you to this party, it wasn't fair to have only spent a few minutes with him in passing but you had no idea where he ran off to. One thing after another, you had been distracted for quite some time when you really just wanted to spend some time with the elusive life of the party. 

Ever since you met Jaemin on the first day of orientation, you had wanted to get to know him. Being someone who naturally had a knack for making friends, you never could find a good chance to speak to Jaemin on a deeper level. Even so, he would always choose you to be a part of his group during class projects and even sometimes asked your opinion on things. You finally felt as if you had a chance to get closer to him tonight rather than getting stuck in the rut of being just another class-only friend. 

It was more difficult to find Jaemin than you thought, peeking around every corner and spending long periods of time scanning the sea of bodies. Eventually you spotted a tall guy who appeared to be friendly enough to help you out so you made your way through the crowd to where he was standing against the living room wall. 

“Hey, would you happen to know where Jaemin is?” The man stopped to look at you before stealing a glance over the heads of the dancers in the center of the room. His perspective was much greater than yours due to the height difference but when his attention focused back to you, all he could do was shake his head. 

“I think he left, he told Ten he wasn’t in the party mood anymore.”

“Oh.” 

“But sometimes he says that and takes a walk over by the English building, you know the pathway to the garden by the pond?” He answered again, probably seeing the way your face fell when you realized he wasn’t at the party anymore. Still, you nod and open your mouth to thank him before you are interrupted by another boy shoving a piece of fabric into the tall man’s face. 

“I found your underwear,  _ stupid _ \- Oh, uh,” He stammered when his eyes laid on you, “Sorry Johnny, I’ll be over there!” Underwear boy laughed and sauntered off without missing a beat, leaving Johnny more flustered than anything. 

“Boyfriends, right?” Johnny’s awkward chuckle was definitely an attempt to break the weirdness of the situation, “I have to go but you know where the garden is right?” This time you answer with a nod and see Johnny head off towards his boyfriend. 

You laugh it off as you leave the house, wondering just how crazy some of the boys at this party really were. Still, your main focus was finding Jaemin and hoping whatever was making him upset was something you could easily be able to comfort him over. 

The walk to the English building wasn’t very long and the night was still young enough for some students to be milling about the quad, likely heading back to their dorms. You remembered spending hours at the library working on a paper last semester so you truly understood the busy schedules everyone probably had. Still, the night was quiet and the sight of students disappeared when you rounded the corner at the beginning of the garden path. If what Ten said was accurate, Jaemin would be somewhere over here.

As you walk beneath the small shining lights illuminating the path, you do your best to stay quiet. There is a figure closer to the pond sitting on an iron bench and as you approach you confirm the person to be Jaemin. He is seated by himself overlooking the water. Just by looking at him, you could tell something is weighing on his mind, making you hesitate momentarily before finally approaching him.

At first, he doesn’t notice your cautious steps with his eyes fixated on the still water. There is a bit of a reflection on the surface, occasionally breaking into small ripples when something disturbs it. You liked the atmosphere of the garden, it was somewhere that made sense for Jaemin to go to be alone and think because it brought a different energy to the campus. 

“Jaemin?” Your words are soft but they make him jump, shaking his head quickly before his eyes meet yours. There is a long expression on his face, seemingly unreadable and you are unsure how to approach his problem. 

“Y/N? How did you know I was here?”

“I was looking for you at the party.” You sit beside him on the empty side of the bench, “Ten told me you might be here.” 

“So you left the party?”

“The only reason I went to the party was to spend more time with you. Plus you invited me.” A small smile spreads across Jaemin’s face as you speak and the moment together just feels comfortable. At the party, the two of you only got to talk for a few minutes before Doyoung interrupted and Jaemin disappeared into the crowd. You didn’t know why he walked away, but maybe it was because he didn’t feel well. Still, at the time you knew you should have looked for him, but with everything going on, it was hard to keep up. 

“I wanted to hang out with you too.” Jaemin responded quietly, looking down at his lap like he was contemplating saying more. You stayed quiet at first in case he wasn’t finished, but you saw the way he chewed his bottom lip and it was obvious he wasn’t going to say anything. 

“Then why did you leave?” 

“Huh?” He finally turns to you in confusion. 

“When we were getting drinks, you disappeared when Doyoung walked up. I couldn’t find you after that.” 

There was a long silence like you made some sort of mistake by bringing Doyoung up. Jaemin’s face scrunches into a grimace at the sound of his name and you wait for some kind of answer. 

“I got jealous…” He looked defeated when he finally admitted that, leaning his head back to look up at the stars shining through the trees. 

“Jealous?” 

“Didn’t you see the way he was looking at you?” You felt guilty when you heard the frustration in Jaemin’s voice but you thought back to the moment in the kitchen and replayed it to try and understand what he saw. Doyoung was very forward with his words, leaning in your direction as he spoke. There wasn’t much space between you, but at the time there was a good amount of people crowding in and out of the doorways. Especially by the table of alcohol, there were plenty of other conversations happening around them. “You really didn’t know he was flirting with you?”

“Maybe a little.” 

“He would be stupid not to but it just made me so mad.” He sighed, “Call me an idiot but I didn’t want to stick around watching him hit on you like that. And it’s not like he isn’t allowed to flirt with you and you can flirt with him back but part of me thought that maybe you liked me back and that’s why you came to the party. I just wanted to-”

“You like me?” Your interruption caught him off guard, stopping in the middle of his sentence and staring at you with his big doe eyes. 

“Did I just let that slip?” Jaemin laughs awkwardly when you nod, confirming his slip of the tongue but it was something you needed to hear. For so long, you had been interested in Jaemin and had been wanting to spend more time with him outside of class but it had been so difficult to try and get him alone. Someone as popular as Jaemin was extremely hard to pin down, it felt like the party was going to be your best chance to see him.

“I like you too, Nana.” This time when you looked at him, his face flushed a simple red hue as he smiled. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” His words were calm and relaxed. You smile back and nod before he gently lifts a hand up to cup your face as he leans forward into the kiss. As your eyes close, you can feel the rush of your heart beat the moment your lips connect. There is a sense of a drumroll leading up to the moment, something you had quickly anticipated. The kiss itself is soft and both of you are trying to savor each fleeting second. When you pull away, Jaemin steals another quick peck before backing away to look at the smile on your face.

His hand is still in the same place, holding you closer to him. You enjoy this moment, taking in the sparkle the lights give to his eyes with the flowers all around you. There is a sense of privacy but the chill of the late evening breaks you into a shiver. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jaemin rushes out of his jacket, swinging it around to rest on your shoulders as you say a quiet thank you. “I know I’m obviously the jealous type, but would you like to be my girlfriend?” 

“Yes, Nana, I’d love for you to be my boyfriend.” There is a glimmer of joy in Jaemin’s smile before he kisses your cheek. 

“It’s getting late though, how about I walk you back to your dorm and we can have lunch together tomorrow?” You nod and the two of you get up from the bench and begin to walk down the path back home. As you walk beneath the lights, all you could think about was whether or not you were going to share all the details with Sorn in the morning but you couldn’t wait until lunch tomorrow with Jaemin. 


	3. Taeyong

After the fiasco with Lucas and Jungwoo, you thought to check up on Taeyong because you could only imagine how stressed he was with all of these people filing in and out of his house. From what you could tell, his co-host, Ten, wasn’t much assistance as the evening grew on. That much was apparent when you ran into Jaehyun early on and was given a heads up as to what “up the stairs” was typically meant for. 

There were plenty of people as you looked around, expecting Taeyong to be lingering by the source of the last danger but he was nowhere to be found. You scanned the area by the fire and saw Jungwoo finally getting comfortable chatting with some other students you never met but there was no sign of Taeyong. Maybe he was one who just showed up at times of crisis like it was a sixth sense. 

As you wander around the party, you are almost looking for chaos more than you are for Taeyong. Once Lucas skipped off to wherever he went, the danger level seemed to decrease. That much was probably a good thing for the host but not so much for you. Standing against one of the walls, you assume this is your best vantage point to get a good view of the remaining party goers. The house itself is not very big so it was best to just wait. 

It only took about three minutes for another problem to arise, but this one was on a much smaller scale than backflips off tables in the backyard. The sound of a broken glass rang over the crowd, piercing through the music with a sea of gasps. When you looked up, you saw Yuta in a rush to pick up the big shards of glass on the floor while Jaehyun rushed over with a broom. You could not believe the hastiness of Jaehyun, but with the kind of party knowledge he had, he must attend Ten and Taeyong’s parties often. 

“He should be my co-host instead.” You turn to your left and see Taeyong standing beside you with his arms neatly folded across his chest. At the moment you expected him to look more panicked but there is a relaxed expression on his face when he watches Jaehyun look after his home. 

“He should.” As you nod, the two of you watch Yuta apologize to Jaehyun for breaking the glass rather than the owners of said item. The scene itself is bizarre but you never expected anything normal to happen tonight. “You need a break.” 

“Now you sound like Ten.”

“Why would he tell you that and then not help you with the party?” 

“He sent out the invites.” Taeyong laughed, “Really, he said I work too hard in school so I should let loose and unwind at a party. Guess I’m really bad at doing that.” 

“I’ll say. I got an idea!” Without saying much more, you take a hold of Taeyong’s wrist and start to pull him towards the door. Out of confusion, he resists slightly, spinning you around to face him. 

“Where are we going, Y/N?

“We’re leaving.” 

“Leaving?!”

“The party. Come on.” You tug at his arm again but he hesitates for a moment, mumbling about who was going to keep things in order before finally smiling and giving in to your pull. There isn’t much going on by the time you do leave, but it is easy to spot Lucas rolling up his car windows in an attempt to hotbox the vehicle with Jungwoo in the backseat looking about half as enthused as he was. Taeyong stops and stares at the duo like he wants to say something but ultimately decides against it. 

“Okay okay you got me out, what’s the plan?” 

“Are you hungry?” As if on cue, Taeyong’s stomach growls angrily as if he hadn’t eaten all night. Thinking about it, you would not have been surprised if that was the case. 

“How obvious is it?” The two of you laugh as you walk down the road. Everything around you after getting far enough away from the party is quiet, it’s calming. You have your mind set on the twenty-four hour chicken place that has become your savior since week one of your first ever semester at this school. Whenever all hope for a decent meal after a long study cram was lost, you could always rely on chicken. 

The fastest way to the restaurant was by taking a shortcut through the quad on campus but due to the time, it was pretty empty. As you make your way through campus, Taeyong points out one of the studio buildings, only you have never been inside, and mentions how many hours he spent working on an original song for his composition class. You were amazed to hear about his talent and the process, warning him that he has to give you a preview if you’re the one buying dinner. 

If Taeyong was one thing, it was extremely true to his word. Once the food was secured, he just about pulled you back to the building. You protested slightly, expecting the place to be locked but he fished out a small key and flashed a smile as he smugly swung the piece of metal in front of you. 

Getting inside a real-looking recording studio was enough to render you speechless as you looked around in awe, nearly losing your grip on the precious edible cargo in the bag that was hanging from your arm. 

“This is so cool.” You gasp, but Taeyong looks deep in thought as he scans the big computer monitor for a specific file. There is a lot to look at, seeing the padding lining the walls and the big window to show off the small closet-like space with the microphone inside. It was just like you see it in the movies, except the switchboard is a little less grand but that was just a small detail. 

A sudden tune begins to play from the speakers organized in the corners of the room as Taeyong sits on the pleather couch before reaching for the bag of chicken. The music itself is relaxing, something that would generally be playing when you studied but there was a bit of a kick to the beat that livened up the mood. You sit beside Taeyong and start taking out the styrofoam containers of food and lay them out on the small coffee table. There isn’t much room, but just enough for everything to sit out perfectly and that was plenty of space for you. 

“Let’s eat, I’m starving.” Taeyong declared before eagerly digging into the food in front of him. There was a smile on your face because after what you had seen at the party earlier, he deserved a reward. You enjoy the music and talk about your own major between bites of food and the atmosphere is much more relaxed than the everlasting pulse of Taeyong’s party playlist. 

“You know I made a lot of those songs.” He had a confident tone when he spoke about his music which was something that you found really attractive because his passion nearly sparked in his eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, the instrumentals. Thought it would make our parties more unique.” Both of you are drinking small bottles of soju along with your chicken, casually taking sips within the conversation. “Plus, well not to sound cocky but it feels good to see people dance and have fun while my music is playing.”

“Do you make songs for specific moods?” Your curiosity always prevails but you couldn’t help but notice the difference in vibes that separate the instrumental music playing now and the kind at the party. 

“All the time, it’s like experimenting.” Taeyong gets up from the couch and walks over to the computer once again. This time he clicks an animal print flash drive into the port and the files pop up on the screen. When you look, all you can see is personal work he had done because there was no way a class required this much effort. 

“You must never sleep.” You comment, scanning the seemingly endless files and point at one of the numbered files, “Can I hear this one?” Taeyong started to read off the number out loud but his voice trailed off as his face grew red. 

“H-how about a different one?”

“What’s wrong with that one?” He bites his lip like he is trying to come up with an excuse on the spot but Taeyong is so effortlessly transparent. “It’s not finished.” 

“Taeyong.” You give him a knowing look because your curiosity is definitely getting the best of you. There is a pause in the air before he clicks on the file and cues it up to play. Excitement bubbles in your stomach as you watch the process, jumping to listen to one of Taeyong’s secret masterpieces. 

When the song starts, the beat itself isn’t intense like you expected it to be. The music is soft but has a sensual edge to it. As the song progresses, you hear the deep tone of Taeyong’s voice rap over the delicate noise. You listen carefully, but something about the lyrics and the music wrapped together delivered this sexual passion you did not expect from him. 

Taeyong is hiding his face as you listen but the song is fantastic. You open your mouth to compliment him on the piece but you are utterly silenced when soft moans shuffle in with the background of the song. It’s a sound that makes you feel something and you can’t quite hook the pieces together to form a sentence right away. 

“Wow.” Is all you get out once the song reaches its final chord. You look at Taeyong who nervously spares a look in your direction. 

“I told you it wasn’t finished…” 

“What more could it need?”

“You really liked it?” To this, you nod and Taeyong smiles genuinely. The two of you spend hours well into the night going through the songs in his library and not one of them is strikingly terrible. Even when the sun sets, neither of you notice because of the lack of windows but it wouldn’t have mattered. You were so invested with the music, you could have stayed there all weekend if it meant you could hear them all. 


	4. Doyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains mild sexual content*

There was something about Doyoung that piqued your interest. Having only a few minutes in his presence definitely was not enough but there was no way you’d be able to find him now. There were plenty of girls at this party who could have captured his attention but you found yourself extremely up for spending more time with him. 

To tackle the biggest issue, you stopped to think where you could find him. With a glance down to the empty cup in your hands, you consider bringing your search to the drink table. Once you get there, the table itself is littered with empty bottles and more or less abandoned. With the amount of people at this party, you aren’t surprised to see so many empty bottles but what was frustrating was the lack of Doyoung. 

A bit dejected, you wander through the crowds of people dancing in the living room and spot a familiar side profile. With a small smile you walk up to the group and start dancing with them without even a further glance at the boy. For a few moments, you dance along to the beat and the crowd around you has accepted you until Doyoung spins you around to face him. 

“When were you going to acknowledge me?”

“Did you miss me?” Your tone drips with desire, the two of you close together in order to hear what the other is saying. Just looking at Doyoung, you cannot get over how irresistible he is but what fun would it be to give him what he wants right away? “Dance with me.” Your words are more of a demand than a request, knowing the boy is dying to have his hands on you. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, but there is a playfulness to his attitude. You feed off of his energy but with the amount of bodies in the room, the two of you are close enough to sway with the beat in unison. The way his head rolls back, your mind is clouded with images of him making lewd noises, breathlessly praising you. 

“You’re really killing me here, baby” 

“Do you want me that bad?”

“I don’t think we should talk about this here, Y/N.” His voice was much deeper when he was speaking directly into your ear sending a shiver down your spine. There was nothing more you wanted than to have Doyoung’s lips on your body. In the moment, you were feeling quite confident in your actions, pressing your back flush against his chest and moving your hips. The movement itself was simple, but enough to get him to take his breath away. His grip on your waist tightened before you reached for his wrist. 

“Then why don’t we get out of here?” 

You didn’t waste any time pulling him away from the crowd of people and up the stairs. If you have been thinking deeply then maybe you wouldn’t have taken this route but there was a fire burning within you, something demanding to have a moment alone with Doyoung. You knew he was a player, some people mentioned that he was bad news but you didn’t care. What fun would life be if you weren’t a little reckless? 

In one fluid motion, Doyoung kicked the bedroom door closed and led you backwards until you were trapped between him and the wooden door. The darkness enveloping the room took a moment to get used to compared to the bright lights of the party but the moonlight shining through the open windows was plenty for what they were doing. Doyoung leaned down to kiss you, resting a hand on your jaw while the other was pressed firmly on the doorframe above you. Just one kiss was enough to make you breathless, gasping the moment he pulled away. 

“Cute.” You caught him saying, more of a whisper but you could sense a bit of a smirk on his face hidden behind the dark shadows before he kissed you again. This time was deeper, slower, one that would render you speechless. His tongue brushed past your lips as his body pressed against yours. You couldn’t help but moan as your hands fisted at his white tee. 

With Doyoung’s lips on your neck, the overwhelming warmth of his breath against your skin forced your head back to lean against the wall. Your heart was pulsing in time with the music from the other room, feeling scandalous for indulging in your desires in public. All you wanted was for Doyoung to touch you more and he could hear your quiet pleas for more. 

His hands found your hips but he heard your whines of protest and guided them beneath your shirt. Having Doyoung like this was something hadn’t realized how much you craved but the moment he first opened his mouth in your presence you had been interested in him. That may have only been mere hours ago but there was something about him that made you feel weightless. 

You just could not get enough of his lips but the building heat in the room made your skin feel warm. The two of you were suddenly way too overdressed for the situation, causing you to whine against his lips. At first you couldn’t find the words, but just pulling on Doyoung’s jacket was enough to get him to process the message. The leather hits the ground with a small clatter of metal zippers hitting the wood but nothing could distract you from the sight of Doyoung’s raven hair sticking to his sweat covered forehead. 

“Kiss me, please.” You begged, earning a similar sirk from earlier. Doyoung leans forward and meets your lips once again. Despite asking for it, the way he catches your lips causes you to lose your breath. The movement between you is ragged and messy but you couldn’t help but bite down on his bottom lip. Hearing the kind of noise that came out of Doyoung because of it was enough to make your heart race and you could nearly feel yourself dripping because of it. 

His hand slides beneath your skirt, lifting one of your legs up to wrap around him. The height difference made the position a bit awkward but it was the last thing on your mind when he started to grind his hips against you. Being trapped between him and the door was enough to make you want him ten times more than you did on the dancefloor. Now it was less of a curiosity and more of an intense desire to be satisfied. 

The party was still going in full force on the other side of the door and it was obvious when all you could hear was the indistinct chatter coming from down the stairs between Doyoung’s heavy breaths. You felt dirty for engaging in something like this in someone else’s house but thinking about the other party goers being completely unaware of what was going on behind the closed door turned you on more than you imagined. 

“Fuck, Doyoung..” You gasp as he grinds against you, making the leg you’re standing on feel weak. With his arm around your waist, he is supporting you as he moves. He kisses your neck hungrily, biting down and sucking on the skin like he is trying to snatch the soul out of your body. Your arms drop to your sides, hands finding the door as your nails scratch at the wood in an attempt to hold yourself up. 

Quickly, Doyoung’s arm moves from around your waist to your thigh, lifting you up off the ground. You rush to wrap your arms around his neck with the sudden rush of movement. For a moment you fear you’ll fall but Doyoung hastily finds the bed and rests you in the middle. There is no time wasted as Doyoung’s lips are on yours again. His body is looming over you but the gap between you is much too large. 

He reluctantly separates himself from you so you both can remove your shirts. As you toss yours aside, you are able to look up and see the moonlight outlining Doyoung’s muscles perfectly.

“You’re so damn sexy.” He says when he catches sight of you, taking a little extra time to pull your skirt down your legs. Doyoung starts to leave kisses across the newly exposed skin, whispering compliments and praise as he moves. You shiver beneath his touch as each kiss pricks your skin with ecstasy and your voice is just begging him for more. 

For a moment he pauses, laughing when he earns a loud whine from you but he slides his bands down his thighs before returning his attention to you. As he leans over your body, stealing another kiss from your lips, you roll your hips into the space between you, silently begging for more attention. 

“A little impatient, aren’t we babe?” Doyoung chuckles but he indulges in your desire and runs his dexterous fingers over your soaked panties. “How much do you want me?” 

Right before you could answer, you can hear a loud pounding knock from the door. The two of you aren’t afraid of being caught, but you roll your eyes together because of the interruption. 

“Doyoung? Are you still in here?” Ten. Of course it had to be Ten. Doyoung puts a finger to his lips and gets up to open the door just a crack. 

“Hm?” 

“Are you having sex in here? Sorry…” 

“Yeah, you should be. I’ll clean up afterwards, okay?” With Doyoung’s words, you didn’t hear a response from Ten if he said anything, but soon enough the door was closed and he made sure to lock it behind him before turning to you. 

“Now, where were we, babe?” 


	5. Shotaro

What you really needed right now was another drink after everything that just went down in the backyard. As much as you hoped to spend more time with Sorn at the party, you were happy she got to go out with Mark. Walking around the party solo made you feel a bit awkward, everyone appeared to be dancing or chatting with their friends. There were plenty of people you recognized from class but you didn’t know them well enough to interrupt their groups. 

Taking a stroll through the kitchen, there aren't as many options to choose from in terms of drinks anymore but that was only fair seeing as this house was practically filled to the brim with college students in need of stress relief. There is a group of boys standing by the doorway and one person in particular stuck out. Yuta was leaning against the doorframe, hanging out with some friends. Earlier in the evening you recall searching for him with Shotaro but for some reason you don’t see him around. Perhaps he made some new friends or maybe he went home early. Sorn did say it was his first time at a party and it was an overwhelming experience for some. 

Still, you decided to try and talk to Yuta and see if you could spend some time with him. Once you approached the group, they turned and looked at you curiously and it was a little nerve wracking to see so many eyes on you but Shotaro bounces back over from the other side and flashes a quick wave. 

“Y/N you’re still here!” There was a smile on the boy’s face, something about it was highly contagious because soon enough everyone in the group was smiling at you as well. 

“You’re the one who helped Taro earlier, thank you.” Yuta had that glistening smile that you nearly got lost in but you nod before you totally lose your mind. “This little buddy thought he wouldn’t get lost if he showed up at the party by himself.” 

“That’s not my fault!” Shotaro protested, forcing a pout like it was supposed to get the older boys to have mercy on him. 

“Who decided to show up early?” 

“You guys were late!” 

“Do you really think,  _ honestly _ , that I would show up on time?” Yuta challenged, pushing off the doorframe to do a slow three-sixty so everyone got the full view of his outfit.

“Shut up.” Shotaro rolled his eyes, earning a playful shove from Yuta before he settled back into his place. The atmosphere within this group was light and there were a lot of laughs, but you had just only met his friends. At one point the group shifted to go and talk outside because they were awkwardly occupying the doorway which got a couple partygoers frustrated. 

They all shared the same complaint, the party was low on soju and for them that just was not okay. Yuta came up with the idea to seek out the secret stash that Ten kept in his room. Consequences aside, everyone jumped at the chance to be able to have more to drink. You thought it was funny to see what the boys would risk jst for some extra soju because from what you knew about Ten, his wrath was not a pretty experience. 

Unlucky for you, both Shotaro and you were selected to stand watch during the initial theft process. The two of you were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, sat on one of the lower steps as you scanned the crowd for Ten. 

“How do you know Yuta?” Shotaro asked, sighing a little as he leaned back on his elbows. 

“I had a class with him last semester. But I don’t think he remembers me.”

“Oh well, that means you’ll stick by me, right?” 

“Right.” You can’t help but laugh a little at his confident attitude because when you met, he was more than just a little shy. It would be fun to become friends with someone like Shotaro, he had a genuine attitude and his friends were already a blast. 

From what you could tell, you and Shotaro were the least drunk out of the group but there was no telling how far Yuta would go. After everything you had seen of him, there was no doubt that he would go all in if he had the chance. You hear a stumble of footsteps from the top of the stairs, causing the two of you to turn and look up into the darkness expecting to see something ungodly but there is nothing. 

A few minutes later, Yuta peeks around the corner and summons you and Shotaro up the stairs and ushers you quickly into Ten’s room. The door is locked behind you and there are about six bottles laid out on the bed. It is an incredible sight but everyone else in the room is hooting and cheering like they just witnessed a miracle. It’s funnier when the boys start dropping, one falling asleep on the floor after a few sips. You each opened up your own small bottle and watched in awe as Yuta downs one in a couple of gulps. 

“Is he okay!?” You gasp, looking back and forth from Yuta and Shotaro but the younger is already cackling on the floor when Yuta sputters in an attempt to act cool after what he had just done. 

“That was just like water~” He added, but that confidence slowly faded about halfway through the second bottle as he slumped tiredly against the wall. The carpet below him in plush and in a pinch does seem comfortable enough to lay on but you made yourself comfortable sitting on the edge of Ten’s bed. Shotaro was saying on the opposite side, taking bigger sips of soju than he began. 

One by one, Shotaro’s friends fall asleep, leaving only the two of you sitting together and finishing off your bottles. You leave the empty glass on the nightstand by the bed and contemplate opening another one. Your head is feeling a little fuzzy but the more you drink makes you want to take a few more risks. 

“One more?” You offer, watching Shotaro think it through with a laugh. 

“Duh.”

Shotaro passes you another bottle of soju and you can’t help but take a big swig. From the moment it hits the back of your throat, there are hints of regret but you are also far too drunk to care that much anymore. The music coming from downstairs thumps relentlessly, shaking the floor in the bedroom. It is almost as intoxicating as the alcohol but you aren’t sure which one you are feeling more. 

There is a moment where you stop, laying down on the bed beside Shotaro and all you could do is laugh. When you talked to him earlier in the night, he mentioned just wanting to have a good time. This was his first party and drinking until the room started to spin was very much a college party stereotype. Even you felt like you were living inside a movie as you close your eyes and see colors behind your eyelids. 

“Y/N?” You hear a voice that sounds like Shotaro’s but there is a slight difference to the tone. It sounded deeper, perhaps you were just focusing extra hard or maybe he was doing it on purpose. Either way, you look over to see him on his back still beside you. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m so happy we did this.”

“I’m happy we did this too.” You start to take another sip and he grabs the bottle. The sudden force makes you spill a little of the liquid on your neck and you try to force yourself not to instinctively glare at the boy. 

“Sorry. I mean with you. I’m happy I got to spend more time with you.” His voice softens when he looks into your eyes and the moment itself shifts to something much deeper. You smile, not even caring about the wetness on your skin. 

“We should do this more. Go to parties and drink together?”

“I’d really like that.”

The conversation dropped after that but there was a comfortable silence as you shared your last bottle of soju together. Sooner or later, the last drop fell onto your tongue and there was no way you’d be able to take any more. It would be nice to have a good night and not worry too much about getting sick tomorrow. 

“I feel warm, Y/N.” Shotaro’s words nearly slurred together because of the alcohol and tiredness. He scooted up to rest his head on the pillow in an attempt to get more comfortable. “Do you want to?” 

“Do I want to what?” 

“Cuddle with me?” There is a swell in your heart that may or may not be because of the alcohol but you smile and shift over to lay beside him. You think Shotaro is cute, especially the way he asked to cuddle. It’s a good thing that everyone else fell asleep scattered around the room because there was plenty of space on the bed. 

Being this close to Shotaro is something you didn’t expect to get out of tonight but you weren’t complaining. He was cute and the two of you had a great time even alone as well as with his friends. Yuta really dominated the group which wasn’t a bad thing but it was nice to be able to focus on Shotaro and enjoy his company with no interruptions. 

The two of you were quick to fall asleep following the drinking party. You didn’t care if maybe you would all get in trouble with Ten in the morning because you were perfectly content with the night ending as well as it did with Shotaro’s arms around you as you slept. 


	6. Xiaojun

A hand reached out for you in the crowd, something that shocked you until you noticed it was Ten. At first you were going to ask where Johnny ran off to because you had only seen the tall boy descending the stairs with Ten earlier. Now he was by himself, looking a little more put together but perhaps slightly tipsier. He pulls you aside from the crowd with concern growing in your stomach because perhaps you were going to be looped into the broken table incident. 

“Do you know why Xiao is sitting in the bathroom upstairs?” 

“He says it’s a spaceship, how did you know to ask me?” 

“Well we went up there because Johnny’s underw- I mean, Johnny lost  _ something _ so I went looking for it and I found Xiaojun in the bathtub. I tried asking him why and he said Y/N would know.” Ten was blushing at his words, realizing he let more slip than he intended. You could understand, noticing a mostly empty bottle in one of his hands. 

“And you know me how?” 

“It’s my party, shouldn’t I know?” He laughs, “Okay maybe it’s Taeyong’s party and I just live here too but it’s the same thing…. Okay! I asked Jaehyun and he knew right away.” You rolled your eyes, somehow believing this was just how Ten normally was. He sure is an interesting character and as much as you want to follow up on the underwear mystery, you know Xiaojun didn’t look too cheery earlier so you politely thank the other party host and head up the infamous stairs. 

You sincerely hope no one notices you climbing the staircase in case someone got the wrong idea. The second floor is a lot darker than the lively main area of the party but no one had been up here because of Ten and Johnny’s unspoken rule. Going to see Xiaojun was important because he did appear to be a little down earlier when you spoke to him. 

It’s hard to see Xiaojun like this despite not knowing him too deeply. He was always closest to Kun but you haven’t seen him anywhere around the party. Opening the door to the bathroom, the light is off and the lack of glow from the hall makes it difficult to see anything inside until you turn the light on. 

“Ow!” Xiaojun screeches, shielding his eyes from the fluorescence. He is on his back in the bathtub just like he said he would be. The boy paused, likely expecting Ten to be in the doorway to scold him but once his eyes adjusted, his gaze softened when he noticed you standing there instead. “Y/N, you really wanted to know about my spaceship, huh?” 

“Of course.” You decide to play along for now as he scoots up into a seated position to allow space for you in the tub. As soon as you are seated, Xiaojun reaches over and pulls the curtain to block out the rest of the room. Somehow it feels more private despite it being just a curtain protecting them from the rest of the party. The floor slightly vibrated from the heavy beats of the music below but it was easy to drown out. 

“This part requires a lot of concentration.” Xiaojun smiles and to you it feels genuine in the moment which makes you happy to distract him for some time from what was bothering him. He puts his hands on both of your shoulders and repeats himself before making the similar prolonged “woosh” sound he previewed in front of you earlier. 

With your eyes closed, you humored him as far as pretending you were actually in a spaceship. In reality, there was a fondness you felt in his voice, especially his laughs between sound effects. 

“Watch out, Xiao, there’s an asteroid!” you whispered, hearing a dramatically audible gasp from across the tub. 

“We have to go into hyperdrive, Y/N! Say it with me!” The two of you made spaceship noises in unison until you both burst into laughter. When you opened your eyes, it was hard to adjust to the dim light shining through the crack in the door but you were able to see traces of Xiaojun’s smile as he let go his worries to have fun with you. 

The laughter son died down but your stomach hurt slightly from how much you had done so which was always a good sign. Xiaojun was holding both of your hands gently and even the moment in brief silence was calming. It was much more comfortable than wandering aimlessly through the many bodies on the first floor. Up the stairs was much more private and you understood why Ten took his boyfriend up here for some private time. 

“Xiao?” You start quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment but if you could help then maybe it would be best to talk about the elephant in the room. 

“Yeah?” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Ah, Y/N…” He sighed, swinging your hands along with his slightly, “You really want to bring me back to Earth, don’t you?” 

“You don’t have to talk about it.” 

“No it’s okay. It’s just dumb.”

“It’s not dumb if it’s upsetting you Xiao.” 

“It’s just there’s this art project I’ve been working on and it’s been really stressful.” He leaned back against the tile, “All week I’ve been staying at the studio until it closes just working on it and I’m exhausted. I wasn’t even going to come to this party but Kun sexiled me.” 

You listened to him speak, nodding your head because if anyone understood college stress, it was you. After spending hours and hours each weekend in and out of the library was exhausting last semester and the workload never showed any signs of slowing down. Being a fine art major must have been stressful work as well because it required an exuberant amount of creativity and sometimes it was just difficult during blocks and nothing good seems to come to mind. It was a kind of demanding major that made you respect anyone who took those classes. 

When he mentioned Kun kicking him out of their shared dorm, your eyes widened and wondered if Sorn was going to bring Mark back there. She did mention she wasn’t coming home, so the likelihood of her going to stay with him was much more plausible. 

“Do you want to stay in my dorm?” Xiaojun perked up, pushing his back off the tile and looking straight into your eyes. 

“Really? Don’t you have a roommate though? I don’t want to bother anyone…” 

“Sorn went home with Mark, so I’ll sleep in her bed and you can have mine. No worries.” The look on Xiaojun’s face still reads something close to disbelief but you hope to give him some sort of peace of mind during a stressful time. “And maybe we could get breakfast tomorrow.” 

“You’re really cool, Y/N! Tomorrow I could even show you my art piece!” He excitedly shifted in the tub, moving to get out and landing wobbly for a moment on the mat before turning and holding a hand out to you. At first, you tried to get up on your own, but a near slip caused you to hastily grab his hand and allow the assistance to get out of the spaceship. 

The walk back to your dorm was filled mostly with idl chatter, a lot of explanations about Xiaojun’s art project and how he was inspired to incorporate different elements into his piece but working with metal and glass was always so unpredictable. You admired how much he put into his art and talked about how excited you were to see the pieces he created and what he was currently working on. 

Conversation eventually traveled to Kun and how Xiaojun never expected something like this to happen because his friend was much more shy when it came to dating. There was a brisk air circulating through the campus as you walked but no one was around due to most of the facilities being closed for the evening. 

Xiaojun got extra excited when the two of you approached the dorm building because he had never gotten to see the inside of this one. Yours was one of the smaller buildings with one floor for girls and the other for boys. To get in, you scan your ID card and watch the light flash green and the door clicks as it unlocks. Xiaojun wraps his arms around yours as you lead him to your room. 

Since it is so late, you try and move quickly and avoid making a lot of noise. Your door is at the end of the first hall and all you have to do is enter the code into the keypad to get in. Xiaojun gasps excitedly when he sees your dorm and all you could think about was how thankful you were that you didn’t make a huge mess trying to figure out what to wear to the party. 

“I wish I could be your roommate.” Xiaojun gushed as he plopped down on one of the desk chairs. “We would be able to have so much fun. I could help you come up with the perfect words to spice up your essays and you could help me with my drawing homework.” 

“Sorry, I  _ cannot  _ draw.” 

“No like, what if you modeled.” 

“Maybe.” 

By the time both of you got into bed and the lights were turned off, Xiaojun still had much more to say. It was nice to sense a smile on his face instead of the stress you had seen at the party. You were relaxed and you could tell he was too. Staying in separate beds, however, only lasted a few minutes before Xiaojun was whining about being too cold. In response you laughed, shaking your head as you climbed out of Sorn’s bed and made your way into your own. 


	7. Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains mild sexual content(

After everything you just witnessed, there was no way you were going to leave Lucas hanging. As much as you wanted to rush to the front yard to meet with him, you made idle conversation with Jungwoo to pass the time and also a bit because you wanted to make sure he was okay. Jungwoo explained there was no such thing as normal when it came to Lucas, which made you that much more excited to meet with him. 

The fifteen minutes passed in no time and you said your goodbyes to Jungwoo before filing through the crowd again to make your way out the front door. You saw plenty of people having a good time, mostly people you never had a chance to speak to. It was okay, you were still having fun and you hoped that by occupying Lucas, maybe Taeyong could have some peace of mind. 

By the time the front door shut behind you, Lucas was dancing to the thumping beat blaring from the windows. It was mostly an overly dramatic sway, but you wouldn’t be surprised if Lucas was drunk by now. You even had plenty to drink, feeling a little chaotic and ready for anything that came your way. 

“Lucas!” You called, grabbing his attention away from his own little world. He looked over, grinning wide as he dropped his empty bottle in the grass and hustled over to you. 

You came!” He laughed, “Oh boy this will be awesome!” The boy grabbed your hand and led you to a car. At first you started to pull away, not wanting to become victim to his reckless driving. “Don’t worry, we won’t leave this driveway. Promise.” 

“Okay…” You watch as he opens the door to the driver’s side and puts the key into the ignition. The vehicle sparks to life and he opens the door to the back seat for you to get in. The curiosity is strong within you, watching him follow after you as you scoot across the bench to allow enough space. Once all the doors are closed, Lucas turns to you with a hopeful smile. 

“I promised Taeyong I wouldn’t do this in his bathroom again.” He popped open the center console and pulled out a small bag, “Do you smoke?” You shake your head, causing him to laugh almost maniacally. “Do you want to try?” This time you nod. Something about his attitude really pushed you forward. 

The car already has a strong smell, something you could tell Taeyong would have hated but it wasn’t the first time you caught onto this scent tonight. You never had anything against it, but now presented with the opportunity, it felt like the time to give it a chance. Lucas was already extremely excited about it. 

“I  _ promise _ this is going to be the greatest night ever!” All you could think about was your friend, Sorn, and how she was doing with Mark. It was funny to see the party animal of the group had left early and here you were, about to smoke for the first time in the car of a boy you just met. This was so not like you, but the thrill of it all was taking over. 

Before you knew it, Lucas was politely offering the lit blunt to you. He was giggly already, most likely because he was giddy to see you have a try. This was something you had seen plenty of times in movies, but it was a different feeling seeing it directly in front of you. Watching the smoke rise, you accepted the blunt and held it between your lips. To your luck, Lucas coached you through your first few hits, passing it back and forth between each one. 

The car itself felt a little foggy as the scent filled the air. Lucas leaned back on the seat, blunt in hand when he looked at you longingly. For a while, the two of you wordlessly smoked with the inaudible tune of the radio playing on low. Even the sounds from the party were muted within the confines of the vehicle and you felt peaceful. There wasn’t much to worry about in the moment and that spoke volumes considering the stresses of being a student. 

“Lucas?” 

“Hm?” The boy perked up when you broke the comfortable silence. His eyes were closed but he acknowledged your voice. For a second, it almost felt as if you whispered but you stopped yourself from raising your voice. 

“I feel warm.” You laugh and lean your head on his shoulder. The air in the car is heavy and you can see the smoke pooling over your heads. Since it was only the two of you, there wasn’t much like you’ve seen on TV but there is a heavy warmth to the air around you and it feels calming. The music from the party sounds more like an internal vibration in your chest that’s almost invigorating. 

“When it gets hot, we get hotter.” Lucas’s smug laughter was muffled when he sat back, leaving some space between the two of you while he lifted his shirt from his back collar and pulled it over his head in one fluid motion. The sight alone makes you pause, everything clouding your mind takes you a little extra time to process the reality of the moment but you cannot take your eyes off of him. 

“Oh,” You hear your voice in a weak state, like you are too overwhelmed to speak. Lucas’s hand is in yours. In the heat of the moment, you allow him to lead your hand to reach out to touch his chest. There was something about the thrill of the moment that pumped you with adrenaline. Your heart was beating fast, hearing the thrum of the blood coursing through your veins. 

When he lets go of your hand, you raise the other and press it against his warm body. With both hands flat against him, Lucas’s gazes catches yours as you silently move forward into a kiss. At first it’s soft, hesitant due to the state the two of you are in, but as soon as his arm snakes around your waist, the intensity buds into a brand new sensation. 

As soon as you’re on his lap, Lucas’s hands move beneath your shirt, lifting the fabric slowly between kisses. Even sober, you believed the boy was extremely attractive but being in this position right now was something you did not imagine when you first ran outside. When you pull away from the frenzy of kisses for a chance to properly breathe, he tosses your shirt onto the bench beside you and catches your gaze with his hooded eyes. There is a haze floating around you that sparked this heightened desire and you were inclined to believe you could drown in the amount of lust pooling in the backseat. 

There was nothing stopping you, nothing pulling you back to the party. You were pretty sure Jungwoo wasn’t out looking for Lucas and Sorn wouldn’t even have gone back to your shared dorm to notice how late you returned. You almost didn’t want to. Spending the night right here felt perfect. 

Lucas’s lips were on your neck, pulling a harsh gasp from your throat when he bit down. Still, he was gentle, not leaving a mark. 

“Lucas,” you whispered as he kissed down your neck, reaching your collarbone with ferocity. 

“Y/N, you’re so beautiful like this.” 

“Want something more.” In the moment, Lucas stops and gives you a questioning look, one you barely pay any mind before uttering a simple, ‘please’ for him to keep going. No one was paying any mind to the vehicle, not like you had even an ounce of a care that anyone would see. The foggy windows among the darkness of the evening gave enough privacy for you to be comfortable with pressing further. 

Lucas settled back so both of your knees were planted firmly on the leather seat and you were seated on one of his muscular thighs. At this point, you were thankful for opting with a skirt for tonight’s look as he pressed his leg against your heat. 

You choked back a moan from the sudden movement, hands gripping the seat on either side of the boy beneath you. Lucas stopped, leaning down as his lips hovered centimeters from your ear. 

“Let it out, baby, right in my ear. Can you do that?” You nod, signalling him to move once more. The cloudy atmosphere made it feel as if you were truly flying, bouncing on Lucas’s thigh like your life depended on it. Nothing was held back letting the other know just how good he was making you feel. Both of his hands were beneath your skirt, gripping your ass with a firm strength that made you whimper his name over and over. 

Coming down from the lustful high settled you back into reality. You could hear Lucas’s breath in your ear but his hold on you was much gentler as he wrapped his arms around your waist. It was an intense moment between the two of you, sharing a soft kiss. 

“I’m tired.” 

“Me too. I can get Jungwoo to take you home.” He smiled at you, knowing very well he wasn’t fit to drive. 

“Mm, just gonna sleep here.” You close your eyes with your arms draped around Lucas, quickly dozing off. 

By the time you woke up, you were in your dorm in the same outfit you wore to the party. All you could smell was the scent of weed enveloping you as you moved to get up. There was a note on the side table with your name written in sloppy handwriting. 

_ Y/N _

_ I found Jaehyun and he called Mark so Sorn could help me take you home. But I had a good time last night, call me some time? xx _

_ Lucas (xxx-xxx-xxxx) _


	8. Jaehyun

In the midst of consideration, you were summoned over towards a group of girls who were dancing together. Each of them looked like they were having a great time with one another and were seemingly blocking out the rest of the party. At that moment it became apparent just how many boys were in this house. You assumed the ratio was skewed that way because perhaps a host like Taeyong began by inviting his friends. Ten seemed to be the one more likely to branch out through the stories you’ve heard of him. But not like it mattered, it would be fun to spend some time dancing with senior girls. 

“I’m Joy, and that’s Seulgi, Irene, Yeri, and Wendy.” The one leaning over towards you took her time pointing at each girl in the circle to introduce them all. As they were pointed to, the girls paused their movement to wave before resuming their dance. You couldn’t help but smile at the acceptance of such friendly and beautiful girls and you start to sway your hips in time with Irene and you momentarily get lost in the music. The circle in which you are dancing caves in slowly as the intensity of the beat grows within your chest. Seulgi puts her hand on your shoulder and throws her head back as she feels the music. 

You start to feel hot surrounded by all those bodies, feeling them move in time with your own. As the beat pulses through you, there is seemingly nothing more important than the moment itself. You could feel eyes on you, but at the time you didn’t care. Once one of the songs ended, it blended almost fluidly with the next, making it so you could stay on the dance floor all night. 

The moment itself was ruined, however, when an arm snakes around your waist, one much more aggressive than the gentle touches from any of the girls. You turned around to meet the eyes of a boy you never saw before. There was an intensity in his eyes that was unsettling, and the arm around your waist was pulling your body closer to his. 

“Who said you could touch her?” Irene snapped, stepping between you and him while Wendy shoved the guy’s shoulder so he would unhand you. 

“Come on, just one dance.” He spoke confidently, his sharp tongue trying to cut through the icy stares of the girls. It was an isolated incident, something you hoped wouldn’t escalate but in your attempt to move back towards Yeri, Joy whispered something into the guy’s ear, making his eyes get wide. The boy looked offended, but said nothing before trying to escape the situation with his hands up by his shoulders. As he turned, this time he nearly ran face first into Jaehyun who stood firmly with his arms crossed. You were just about to go back to the girls when you saw the fire in his eyes, worrying something would go down. Everyone turned and stood with anticipation, music falling silent as if the scene had frozen the rest of the world. 

“Did I just see that right?” Jaehyun asked, voice deeper than you remembered it being earlier. “What? Suddenly you’re shy?” The boy didn’t answer, but the random syllables stumbling out of his mouth was enough of an answer of this guilty conscience. 

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” He finally got out, earning an unsatisfied glare from both Jaehyun and Joy. You looked back and forth between the girls and Jaehyun, feeling nervous about the situation. Yeri kept a protective arm around you as the situation unfolded among the boys. 

“So you didn’t just grab Y/N without her permission?” He challenged, shoving the boy back. With the way he stumbled, the circle of onlookers moved to avoid a collision but your eyes were locked on Jaehyun as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows with two fluid motions. 

“I-I…” 

“Save it. Leave the party before I make it  _ really _ bad for you.” There was a fire in Jaehyun’s eyes, a level of anger you hadn’t seen in a person. He was defending you even if he didn’t have to. Joy did a good job pushing the guy away but this brought it to a higher level. Part of you was embarrassed so much attention was brought to the situation but you were still thankful to see so many people looking out for you. After Sorn left, you were pretty much on your own. 

Jaehyun’s fingers gripped firmly on the back collar of the guy’s shirt as he forcefully guided him to the front door. The sudden ejection from the premises was enough to astound everyone at the party but after hearing what had happened, no one believed the decision to escort him out was a bad one. 

As soon as the door slammed, the music started up slowly and groups one by one went back to what they had been doing like the party itself was unpaused. You hesitated, noticing the looks of concern from the girls. Still, you smiled to reassure them before you felt a tap on your shoulder. Noticing the reactions from the girls before turning around, you knew it wasn’t going to be anything bad. 

“Can I talk to you?” Seeing Jaehyun standing there with a hint of a glare still on his face, you said a silent goodbye to the girls and followed him away from the heart of the festivities and into a small room on the first floor. The door itself had been closed the whole night, light inside turned off. It wasn’t too big, a small office space at the most but your focus was on Jaehyun.

“Thank you.” 

“Are you okay?” The two of you spoke at the same time, causing apologies to occur in unison as well. Laughing, you nod your head. 

“I’m okay. Thank you for standing up for me.” There was a genuine tone in your voice even if you believed you could hold your own. Even so, you were grateful he looked after you when he didn’t have to. 

“I can’t stand guys like that. Sorry to tear you away from your friends, I thought you’d be mad at me for making a scene.” 

“At least no one threw any punches, it’s okay Jaehyun. But I think I should be heading back to my dorm.” The moon was shining through the window, reminding you just how late it must have been. There was no way you’d be able to get a hold of Sorn to walk home with but it was a bit of a distance. “Walk me home?”

Jaehyun nodded idly, pulling out his phone to check the time. You saw as the screen lit up, illuminating his face in the dark room. The time itself was coming close to two in the morning which was much later than you imagined it being. At the moment, the party was still in full swing which made you wonder just how late people typically stayed.

“I live on campus too,” He smiled, pocketing his phone before grabbing your hand, “If you make it to another one, you can always count on me to keep you safe.” 

The reassurance felt nice as the two of you exited the party. You were able to say goodbye to your new friends, exchanging numbers with Joy so the six of you could hang out sometime soon. The thought of tonight’s events played in your head while the chilled evening air hit your face. So much had gone on and getting to see some of your school friends and meet others gave you so much excitement that definitely overpowered the problem closer to the end. 

At first, you walked in silence as the party scene grew further and further away. It was weird to adjust to lower volumes but the soft gust of wind and the chirp of crickets was enough to relax you following an adrenaline filled night. 

“What made you come to the party tonight. I don’t think I’ve seen you at any others.” When Jaehyun spoke up, you looked over at him as you walked and thought deeply before answering the question. 

“I’d never been invited to one. Jaemin asked me in class and I got curious.” 

“You got curious?” 

“TaeTen parties are iconic. Or so I’ve heard.” Jaehyun laughed, nodding his head. You could tell he was close to the hosts especially since he was the one who saved you from embarrassing yourself when you tried to walk up the stairs.

“Ten can literally party all night, Taeyong is the responsible one though.” 

“It’s obvious.” 

“He means well. They work together though. Ten provides the vibe and Taeyong makes sure nothing gets broken. Most of the time.” 

“Are you really close with them?” 

“Of course.” He paused as the two of you set foot on campus again. There was only a small distance to your building but the quad was completely vacant. “Taeyong was my roommate for two years. He moved in with Ten because I’m an RA now.”

“So you really look after everyone.”

Stopping in front of your dorm building, there is a keycard scanning machine glowing red by the door. You are a little sad that this is where you have to part but he stops you before the card is fully out of your bag. 

“I especially look after the pretty ones.” 

“What a prince charming.” You laugh sarcastically and scan your card. The machine beeps and the light turns green signalling the door unlocking. 

“Seriously though. I want to take you out.” Jaehyun smiles hopefully as his arm pushes against the door you had just begun to open. You stop in the doorway and face him, considering his proposal. “Not a party though, how about a date?” 

“I would love that.” You finally answer, watching him pull a slip of paper out of his pocket with his number written on it to give to you. 

“Don’t look at me weird, I wanted to give you my number earlier but I couldn’t get a chance.” 

“Goodnight, Jaehyun.” Shaking your head, you accept the paper. Once the door closes between you, all you could think about was when you could see him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some routes do involve sexual content and I will place warnings at the beginning of those chapters. 
> 
> * PLEASE SELECT YOUR ENDING *


End file.
